camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit/ArchivedMessages2
For the month of November Tulio Poshted on both :D 04:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on the forum, stalker! XP ~Mathemagical 05:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yea Yea, k, imma gonna change it. Done! =) ~Mathemagical 05:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Darius Pond Claim Page My dear AliasKit: please review my (Darius Pond ) claim page again. I have fixed the errors regarded in the comments of viewers over the past week. Allons-y! James Sherlocke (talk) 13:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Quest Hey twin I will be able to update at least once a week. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 23:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) 0_o You don't have to do that... yep, I was about to ask the same thing. How will it draw?? Wait... I'll get on it... ~Mathemagical 07:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claims Alright, thanks, Kit :) Continue or End? The spar. Continue or end? ~Mathemagical 14:05, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll Wait Okay, stalkah. I'll wait. I mean it's school so pretty much, I can understand that too =D lol many homeworks. ~Mathemagical 04:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) My Claim Hey Alias! Could you give me some more feed back to my claim if you can? 02:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alias! :) 02:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sure! ill be on in a sec 03:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Huzzah! Because you helped me so much with my claim and it took away from your time. You are a great friend. (are we friends? :D) 04:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Adopt Well........... timelord already adopted me but is there such thing as two people sharing an adopt? D: yay! :3 Draw? Okie, so I have an idea. Since Faith's shield was commanded to go against her will, she won't be able to use it anymore. But Payton's still dazed and weak so why not try to body slam her up which will free her grasp from the whip for the draw? How's that? Chat's too many... don't like too many >.< ~Mathemagical Reread Try to reread. Payton disarmed Faith's shield. So Faith needs to disarm Payton (since she's weak and light-headed from Faith's shield impact) as well for the draw? That's the plan right? So I suggest Faith to body slam her or something to get rid of the whip. DRAW! ~Mathemagical Friends? So... friends already? ~Mathemagical RP Where? Forum or page? ~Mathemagical Re: Thanks again Kit! (>^_^)> You seriously deserve a hug for yyour hard work. chars sorryc hat was lagging really bad, will you add me on skype? Slayingsamuel is my skype name, c: I can tell you more after you add me. replied. Faith Already posted. ~Mathemagical Categorizing I forgot to tell you that you can categorize a single char page all in one go. It's too much work if you type in oen category, hit save, type in another. Besides, honestly, I think it's a cheap way to get dept edits. So yeah, type it all in one go before you hit "save". Trust me. it saves you a lot of time. PS You only need the categories I gave you. Any other categories is up to the user to add because some people don't like unneccesary categories on their char pages. >.< This is why I told you to print screen. Re: No, no need to remove them. You already placed them in. I'd just like to repeat for future purposes: You only need the basic categories: Characters, Male/Female, Children of _______, Demigod/Demititan (this depends on the godparent so be sure to check if you're not sure whether a deity is a god/goddess or a titan/titaness), First name, Last Name, User Category. FINALLY! OMG! IT HAS? :D MOMMY IM SO EXCITED! :D (lol can i call u mommy? XD) 17:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Mairin RP? Pwease? *cute eyes activate* Sorry >.< I'm sorry I didn't get to reply last night; my parents found out I was still awake...and let's say you can tell what happened -.-" Sorry again; Ima post now Re: They were specially strict last night since I have to do a performance today in Glee like at 8 AM >.<" I somehow get over-energetically cranky when I don't get at least 8 hours of sleep XD Claim Could you check Kookie's claim for me? And while you're in chat, could you ask Wind to check the Alexios claim. I don't know how to check that one claim since it's for a Second Gen Hesperide and I've never encountered one before :c Re: sure :) And tell Wind it's fine. It appears we weren't trained to check claims like that xD Re: RP Commented back on ur comment on her talk page. (Does tht make sense? XD) 06:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Claim Chat's being crappy so I'm gonna post here instead >.< The dad's neglect was very bad so the agency thought he couldn't be capable anymore so the girls were sent to an orphanage. The agency fell through a few years after and the orphanage didn't know about how their dad neglected them so when he came back they let him adopt them since they were desperate to let them be adopted since the orphanage was also losing money and had to close down. Also, the darkness nymph was already guarding them by their first attack, but whenever either Delaney or Elaine see her they thought she was just some sort of hallucination or ghost. The step-mom had mostly the upper hand since she had more money. Delaney, who kept telling her, thought she was going crazy, as everything she saw through the Mist she told them and even their father agreed. The step-mom, who already hated Delaney, admitted her to a mental institution without the Dad knowing and she also bribed the people who worked in the institution. The Dad didn't know until after but that was already when Delaney was in the institution and the doctors refused to give her up, saying that she was insane. The darkness nymph couldn't get her away from there as she had a nurse with her almost 24/7. Also the nymph was kinda selfish so whenever a satyr came near she drove them away, as she didn't want to fail Nyx >.< Hope it's okay now :) RP Chat's being crappy >~< but anyway, POSTED :D Hmmm I think it would depend on what the reason for creating the new would be for. I mean, sock puppetry is basically creating a new account without anyone knowing that it's you. Some people create extra accounts for cases when they can't gain access to their old one (such as what happened with Ela before). In cases like that, where it's really harmless and the account is for emergency cases only, we mark the new account as... as.... >.< I can't remember. I'll get back to you on that one. However, if the account was used for the wrong purposes and the user was found out, sufficient punishment will be handed out. Questions Hey Alias! Some of the admins arent replying back to me so i thought id ask my momma. :p so when it comes to making animal nymphs, do you also need to make a claim for that too? 23:06, November 11, 2013 (UTC) So if they signed me up, I can basically make my page for the nymph now? :D 23:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Kks. (and i already signed up XD i jst wanted to make sure so i dont get in trouble :P) 23:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Aliaskit. It's me, GummyBear. I want to thank you for giving me suggestions and advice for my character Vanessa Ophelia Prescott. I edited it once more, I think it's better now. Can you take a little peek and then I don't know, maybe comment on your toughts or approve it, but please just take a look? GummyBear1234 (talk) 23:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Char Which char still needs to be added? Last I checked all recently claimed chars were already in the forum. Contribs Basically, you just type in the user's name. Just the user name, none of those _____ things. Something Since ya love penguins so much :3 00:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ahahaha np. :) 00:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ... If Jas helped you, why didn't you ask her there and then to teach you? .-. I mean, she was already available so >.< Re: Basically, you have to make sure that how the pets were acquired is logical. Pets must be small enough to fit inside the cabin. They should be logical, meaning, no magic powers, no talking to humans >.< Just a plain regular animal. Help Help with my history Sarah was the child of a very successful company that designs weapons for the military so they are very wealthy, at the age of 20 Sarah was a wild child she would go out, party and come home drunk but eventually she stopped after a weekend out, she meet a guy named Adam and they had a bit of fun. A month later she noticed she was getting a lot of morning sickness and felt a bit strange in the stomach to her surprise she found out she was pregnant. On a Sunday she sat her parents down and told them the news they were shocked but eventually the news sunk in and they were very supportive about it. One night Sarah found a letter on her bed before she went to sleep she opened the letter, It was from Adam, he explained that the Greek Gods exist and that he was one of them he also explained that their child will develop powers and expert skills in machinery and crafting and that when he was 13 he would have to go to camp half blood where he will be safe from the monsters that would come after him she had a hard time believing him but somewhere in her heart she knew it was true. She went on with life, 9 months later she gave birth to a baby boy and named him styles. At the age of 5 he had built himself a fully functional automaton that would help cook dinner. By the time he was 10 he had made designs for an advance military weapon for his grandparents to look over, they were really impressed, they sold the weapon designs for 1 billion dollars and they gave him 30% so he was a very wealthy child but they didn’t tell anyone that he designed them. At 12 he had booby trapped the whole house and yards in case of a home invasion. On a random night in may, his 13 birthday the alarms went off in the yard and alerted the house, both styles and his mother checked the monitors and saw what looked like a minotaur they didn’t believe it and armed the defence systems and played a message through the speakers but it didn’t respond, it had made it through the first defence systems and I just about at the door, Sarah tell Styles that they need to leave and go to a special place that they would be safe. The secondary defence systems held the monster off long enough for them to get his essentials (phone, wallet, ID, money and other stuff). They go down to the garage and get in the car Jawilak (talk) 02:44, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Claim Finished my claim! Hopefully I cleaned the flaws out and it can be ready to be claimed. Kaneity (Come along Ponds) 03:57, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yayz! OMG! MUMMY. I am now a level one user! :D YAY! 04:17, November 16, 2013 (UTC) sig Your sig messes up #'s on votes, which is why people keep having to put nowiki tags around it, it needs to be fixed re:sig The no wiki makes your sig not work, but makes the #'s work properly, that's why we have to do it, I think your issue may be the same as broken's so I'll just copy paste what I told her, cuz when she did what I said her sig works fine now....: Maybe because you are using a direct template that's why it's screwing up, cuz most people don't do it that way, that I know of....|Bach}} Hunters of artemis Hey mummy. Im making another main character and I want her to be a hunter of artemis do i have to make a claim for her? I jst want to know cause im starting it but im not gonna submit it yet. 19:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) kks, but i only have a couple minutes 06:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Important Hmmm... I think the heading's too serious. Oh well. This is for you Tulio, you're awesome and make my time on the wiki better :) 21:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Edited it Hello Aliaskit, I edited the claim for Vanessa, she meets the satyr before the harpy attacks. Could you check it out? I hope she gets approved and claimed soon! :D --GummyBear1234 (talk) 20:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Claim Finished what you told me to correct http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Noella_Maron I need help I need help copying and pasting the powers, can youhelp me? --GummyBear1234 (talk) 01:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Hey, I need help coding. I am so confused with all of this. And that role-play stuff on comments. Well if I comment it doesn't turn out like those bubble ones...what do I do?--GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Help? Hey, AliasKit. So I need help for the WB. Check Aquamarine, Gru and Template:VOphelia pages. I also can't do the color thing, help e please? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Sorry for what :o Don't worry about it, I understand :) and btw my mum said she's allowing me the internet every wedensday and every second weekend, including this weekend :D so I won't be as inactive as I thought I would be :) Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ :O Mind=Blown Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Re: Any reason your not chat T-T and yes yes :p Or maybe I went back in time and made the pic the way it wasO.o Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Thanks Sorry that I bothered you, also thanks! Kaneity (talk) 00:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sig Testing Hi! Thanks for making me a custom sig. This is just a test. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 07:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Post on quest THe post about hitting the controls? Doesn't make sense, the controls are in the cockpit, behind a door, unless the fury melted the door or something it could never have gotten to the controls. And even if it did get through the door, Seb was in the cockpit so the attack would have gotten him. Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Re: 1st class is always a couple of metres away from the cockpit, Seb only had to take a couple of steps forward to get to the cockpit, and even if she did get cornered, Sebastian did close the door. Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Re: Yh, the first fury was taking care of Paige, and Seb was but left the fury to Amanda, and there aren't that many seats in 1st class so they couldn't have been more than two seats away from each other so Seb could easily have moved around them, and it is mentioned that Amanda went near Paige so if Seb attacked the fury closest to Amanda then he wouldn't have been to far off to Paige and anyway the door to the cockpit is always in the middle, if paige was in the corner then how could she have reached the door and the fury would be facing Paige so she wouldn't be in any direction to actually hit the door or the cockpit. Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Re: Fine. I'll just make Seb be sitting there listening to music cause we all know I suck at fighting so why bother? Have you fallen In love with the wrong person yet? ~Time~ Cabin Hey Kit.Just wanted to ask what I should do since Vanessa can't go into her cabin. GummyBear1234 (talk) 16:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Hai!!!!!!! Hai mummy! How are you? I havent talked to you forever! :P im trying to get another claim done. :P Sig Problems It's come to our attention that your signature doesn't use a template. Now, we're not forcing it on you but it would be very much appreciated if you could use a template for your siggy. This is so that the sig doesn't leave a bunch of coding on every page it's used on. Re: ._. When you sign with tildes, it should be the template that comes out o.O Hmm Ummm okay so... First go to the upper right, where you'll see your username + your avatar. Click on the down button, then go to "My Preferences". You should see there "Signatures". Then there's a box beside "Custom Signature". Type there , replacing the ______ with the name of your sig template. Then um, save. After that, refresh then try out the siggy :/ If that's the case, then when you sign with 4 tildes or even 3, then is should come out as the template for the siggy. For example, I sign a claim or a talk page. When I edit the same page, the tildes I used would look like :/ The same should happen for you... .-. Can you link me to the template with your siggy? :D Good job!!! You got the template right. Re: Hai I just got another claim done! *Squee* yay lol. :P policies We have a policy against pets and animals having word bubbles, so the word bubble for Lailani Felipe's pet has been deleted, please do not make word bubbles for pets/animals, thanks re:others? I thought we deleted them all ages ago, if you know the ones you saw, could you link me so I can delete them and take care of it? re :) Thanks :) Re:Hai Yeah, i get you. skl is one tough cookie. >.< Claim Hi Alias. I want to thank you so much for helping me with the Vanessa claim.I just wanted to know if you can check the new claim I made. Since I'm allowed two characters now,I made a son of Aphrodite, Nicholas Aubert. Thanks! :P GummyBear1234 (talk) 01:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Problem I've been getting feedback lately that some users edit pages claiming they're fixing grammar problems or something of the like. From what I've been told, they told you, possibly when you were on chat. Now, I know there's nothing in the rules that say people can't help, but we can't give permission to every user who says s/he'll edit for "grammar fixing" purposes. So, now, we have to be extra careful about who can edit what. re: anne O.o When I look at the Template:Persephone Cabin List it isn't red for me O.o re: ummmm o.O Yea even there it's blue for me http://screencast.com/t/HTSj31RoFt re: artemis/prey Hmmm I mean as long as he was a monster, the huntresses do hunt monsters, so I think it sounds plausible. HELP! Mummy i need help with a claim. D: I'm making a satyr and i need help cause pan was gone for almost 2000 years and i want my satyr to be a child of pan. re: Q's #Ask as many questions as you want/need, it's no bother :) #Yep, daggers are secondary/back up, never a main weapon, same with throwing knives, knives, switch blades, bladed fans, whips, ummm ummm probably more but that's all I can think of right now >.< #I mean it would be hard for a demigod not to have a weapon before getting to camp if they had to fight a monster, but I suppose if they were saved by like a hunter or another demigod, or the satyr just "lent" them a weapon, they could get their permanent weapon after they get to camp, but they should still say that in the claim like "once they got to camp they got a weapon at the armoury, sword, bow, etc" yea some older users who say that, are really not thinking, I mean, bottom line a demigod needs a real primary weapon, even if they are pacifist they need it to fight monsters, because powers drain them, weapons just use physical stamina which can be less draining than using their powers. So whatever "older" users are saying that, are clearly not good roleplayers and you can just tell them Bach says they are on crack if they think that >.< and I have like 27 years roleplay experience so I know what I'm talking about >.< re :) Sure, any time :) Hey, KitKat! I was wondering, if you had the time, if you could check out my claim and comment on it, or if it's all good, claim it? Thanks for all the help before. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 08:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) >.> You should really stop the habit of leveling up '''only '''your newb. If you plan on leveling up someone, make sure to inform me because simply put, you edit conflicted me and by God almighty, I abhor being edit conflicted. >.> In addition, it throws me out of place because one moment, the newb needs leveling up but then I click on edit and see that she doesn't anymore >.> So yeah, if you plan on leveling up someone, either you level up ALL newbs that are due for the day or you don't at all >.> PS. Sorry if I seem rude. I'm just super tired and there's been so much stress and burdens placed on me lately. >.< Just leave the leveling up to me in the future, m'kay? Besides, that's what the user/char forum is for, to keep track of who levels up and whatnot >.< It's not just for decoration you know xD